1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate to infant swing apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the installation of a child safety seat is required to seat a young child in a vehicle. When it is not used for seating the child in the vehicle, the child safety seat may also be installed on a support structure (such as a swing frame) where the child can be conveniently placed for receiving care. However, conventional design approaches for the support structure only permits the installation of one specific type of the child safety seat on the support structure. In other words, the design of the support structure is limited to one specific type or model of the child safety seat, which makes it inflexible.
Therefore, there is a need for a design that can address the aforementioned issues, and provide a support structure that can accommodate different types of child seats.